Breaking Fables
by RichardRow
Summary: Fabletown, the biggest secret of all of New York, it's one of the sanctuaries for the Fables who have been forced out of their homelands. The sheriff of the Fabletown, Bigby Wolf their own one man police force, has been noticing some strange things going on in his town. A blue drug has been found in Fabletown and it's up to the sheriff to stop the man known as Heisenberg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this crossover of a beloved show and a beloved comics Breaking Bad and Fables. Both are fantastic, Fables is a must read as Breaking Bad is a must watch show. This time and this time only the meeting of the century the BIG BAD WOLF meets HEISENBURG.**

**RichardRow: "Crap, not this S#it again." "(executioner comes in, if you don't know who he is just read my other story the Execution Paradox a crossover of Flashpoint paradox and my original character Executioner)**

**Executioner: "Don't worry; I'm a part of the audience this time."**

**RichardRow: "You, my friend are post to only in your story, not this one. You have your own and they have theirs, maybe just maybe you can have a special appearance but no not here."**

**Executioner: "You say this is your story but remember the things called copy rights and since this is your crossover it's also mine, because you created me thus I'm apart of you."**

**RichardRow: "Yes I do know that these stories are created by other people like the comic book Fables created by VERTIGO and/or BREAKING BAD belongs to AMC all rights belong to them. Okay, happy? And stop contradicting me."**

**Executioner "Why I outta." (Executioner is about to wrap his hands around Richardrow's neck but just before he even touches him there's a hard knocking at door ( why's there's a door well there just is)) No it can't be. (There are very few things that scare Executioner, one is being told he's the father, some other stuff and meeting someone that is more Bada$$ than himself and one of them is (door is kicked down) BIGBY GODDAMN WOLF)**

**Bigby Wolf: "Okay, Okay What The Flying F ck is going here!"**

**RichardRow: "Well, you see Mister Wol...*murrmm*" (Executioner cover RichardRow's mouth)**

**Executioner: "Nothing at all, mister now if you dont I'm be walking the other directing, okay? Okay?(Bigby grabs Executioner by the neck)**

**Bigby Wolf: "Bullshi! There's nothing, I'm getting an awfully strange smell going on around here. It's close, real close; whatever the fu*k it is I'm taking it down.(Then there was a loud knocking on another random door and he comes bursting of it. The Dangerous WALTER WHITE and his Semi-trustful ward Jesse Pinkman)**

**Walter White: "You don't knock-out; I'M THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!"**

**Jesse Pinkman: "That's right BITCH! Let's get him Mr. White"**

**Bigby Wolf: "So, you're that awful scent."**

**Walter White: "NO, I AM THE DANGER! I AM HESINBERG!" (Both walking furious at each other, Walt putting out a gun Bigby starting to turn to his true form"**

**Jesse yells: "What is that Mr. White?" (Both Jesse and Executioner dive into the audience and RichardRow gets between Bigby and Walt)**

**RichardRow: "Both of you save it for later, begin the story, NOW!"**

Our story begins in the most known place in the mundy world; New York City and its most unknown feature Fabletown. Just recently there have been stories of Fables acting odd, not themselves. To name a few Fables that have been acting odd, there are the Crow brothers Joel, Vulco and Ephram and the Monstrous Grendel. The one and only man that can find out what is going is Fabletown's own sheriff Bigby Wolf. Bigby Wolf is a force to be reckoned with; he is the big bad wolf that your mother told you about in your bedtime stories when you were till shitting in diapers. Anyways Bigby is probably Fabletown's only chance of being back to norma... I'm mean semi-normal.

_**(Setting: the Woodlands, room 204, time: 12:00 noon)**_

(A girl runs through the woods, running for her life from the beast, in his domain. Each steps she takes, each breathe she breathes it hurts her. She trips and rolls under the muddy hill, her little red hood is down and she looks up there's the beast with hatred running off his pitch black fur. It smells her fear; his mouth is drooling with saliva all over his teeth and she look into his yellow eye and sees DEATH. Before the mighty creature was able to put his jaws around her neck, an ax was put into the creature neck. It passes out and fines itself in on the button of the river) "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**". The beast wakes up in his human form in his human home. He was asleep but it wasn't a dream it was a bitter memory from his past one of his many deaths.

The beast is the wolf, Bigby Wolf, he looks around his apartment dazed and confused. He said "God, I need to lay off the whiskey, I need a cigarette." The Wolf is partially immortal he no matter how much he drinks or how much he smokes he can't die from it, his only true enemy is silver. He smokes to block all the strange smells in this world even if he and other fables have been living here since the colonial area or even before, he still can't get used to it. He used to run wild and free, now its domain is very limited and even his prey can only be dead to eat in this world. The wolf yells "Fuck, I'm out of beef, hell even eggs, but never whiskey. Never mind it's you early." Then he mutters "The only I have is some condiments, I think there from the 90s, I need to clean this fridge out." Then he looks out the window "I guess a squirrel will do or a robin, never mind I guess its toast with 90s ketchup or soy sauce with a side of iced brown sink water. Hell the toilet water looks cleaner than this. I would have coffee but these new machines aren't making sense anymore."(It's sad the mighty wolf of the homelands that have been living in our world doesn't even know how to use a coffee maker, a computer, or doesn't even know how to drive a car. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to use a type writer) before he starts putting in the bread there's a knocking at the door. Bigby goes over, opens it and it's the lovey Miss Snow White still trying to recover after Goldie Locks tried to kill them both. Another reason why he smokes is because of her. Back in the homelands before the left into the mundy world, Snow White and her sister Red Rose who runs the Farm right now were chained up by a being known as the adversary's army. This was back when the wolf was still wild he saw them as food before he took a whiff then instead of killing them he freed them. Her scent is the scent the wolf no matter how hard he tries he can't get stop smelling. He knows when she has her good days and her bad or even if she's having a nightmare when she's sleeping. She said "Sorry Bigby if I interrupted your breakfast or if I woke you." Bigby replied with "Nope, the only thing I have to actually around here is bread, sure I can eat the squirrels or even the mundies in the front of the Woodlands but I'm trying to not go back to old habits. So how's the leg?"

She said " Good, but Dr. Swineheart is going to check up on me later today and I'm sorry bout you're food situation maybe you can make a list of what Blue can pick up at the grocery store for."

Bigby** instantly:** "One of everything in the meat department, 12 dozen eggs, 4 bottles of ketchup and barbecue sauce each, an old style coffee maker or whatever old style is now, and the drain cleaner. Now why are you here?"

Snow pulls out a file: "OH! I have a case for you; some of the fables are acting odd if you will."

Bigby takes a look at it: "Look who we have here Grendel and the Crow Brothers. Who reported them?"

Snow: "Holly reported Grendel and Clara the dragon now crow reported Vulco, and then they got into a little argument that led to the rest of the brothers or what's left."

Bigby puts the file of the table and asks: "What do you mean by odd?"

Snow: "I'm not sure; it's something new that we** the Fables of Fabletown** don't know about."

Bigby: "So nothing we haven't encountered before, a great fucking way to start the day. Well give me a minute to pretty up and I'll start investigating." (5 min. later)

Snow: "Are you ready?" (Bigby comes out fixing his tie)

Bigby: "Hold your horses. Damn! I need some food." (Snow hands Bigby money)

Snow: "Take this you can use while you're at the I Am the Eggman diner, the restaurant that Vulco runs it. Out of all the brothers he has the most to lose."

Bigby: I'll be off then, I'll check on Gren first and good luck with the checkup."

Now the wolf leaves him den to find what's going on in his city.

_**(Setting: the Trip Trap Bar, Time: 3:51PM)**_

It was a long walk from the Woodlands to the Trip Trap bar, Bigby could have taken a taxi there but he'd rather scope out his city on foot to take in what's really wrong with it. The Fable, Grendel from Norse mythology epic Beowulf. He's a Fable who just wants to be left alone. In the old days he terrorized Norse mead halls, but lately he can be found occupying a stool in various quiet, dumpy bars around New York. He hates the noise of the city, but must work there to afford his glamour. Despite his gruff bearing, he's fiercely loyal to those who've learned to offer him the space and silence he deserves. Talking to him is like watching a time bomb tick down, it's only a matter of time. A quick fact on the side him and Bigby got into a fight in the 80s and it wasn't pretty, Bigby almost ripped his arm off.

Bigby enters the Trip Trap, he sees Gren but by the looks of it, he's passed out. Either from being in this shit hole for too long or maybe something else. Holly is there too behind the counter she's the owner of the Trip Trap. Holly is a no-nonsense kind of troll she's glamoured to appear human, but her patrons know better. Holly takes good care of her regulars, often the downtrodden Fables with little to spare. Unfortunately her sister Lily died 20 years ago when the crooked man was terrorizing Fabletown. Holly looks at Bigby with a disappointed look on her face and said "Look who we have here **Fabletown's own Shitty Knight in Scarpy Armor"** Bigby replied with "Remember your were the one that reported this situation. If your still mad about sister's death, I'm sorry what happened just be glad the crooked man is down at the bottom of the Witching Well. If there even is one anyway he's in a horrible place. Now what's going on?"

Holly: "Sorry Bigby, I've been having some problems lately and for sure he's one of them."

Bigby: "Like I said what's going on?"

Holly: "He's just acting odd, he's been panicky, paranoid, jumpy you name it."

Bigby: "How long has this been going on?"

Holly: "Ever since he brought this weird blue stuff here, he has been "taking" it and he hasn't been himself, it adds more problems that I have on my fucking platter."

Bigby: "What problems?"

Holly: "Just running this bar okay."

Bigby: "You're hiding something."

Holly: "No, I'm not! How dare you call me a lair after all this shit I've been through these past few (Bigby interrupts)"

Bigby: "Shut it! I know when someone is fucking lying, now what the fuck is it! Give me the damn (Holly interrupts)"

Holly: "OKAY FINE! I'm pregnant and Gren's the father! Happy alright!? (Silence has stricken the room, a couple minutes have passed.)"

Bigby: "Holly, I'm sorry for (Holly interrupts)"

Holly: "Don't be, while being pregnant I've been having horrible mood swings sorry Bigby I know you're a good guy I'm (Bigby interrupts)

Bigby: "It's understandable, calm yourself everything is alrig(A loud grunt is heard, it seems to be Grendel waking up. Both Holly and Bigby look at him)

Bigby: "Almost everything." (Grendel looks at Bigby with a dopey face then into a furious one)

Grendel: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! What are you doing with Holly, she's mine." (Grendel is confused; his movement is all hyper with a little sloppiness to it. He's seems to be jumpy like the report said. Bigby started to walk towards Grendel, Holly grabbed his arm)

Holly: "Bigby please not to rough."

Bigby: "Don't worry things I'll make it quick." (Bigby turned his attention to Grendel, as he resumed walking towards him, his started very slowly turning) "Gren I don't want to reenact what happened years ago."

Gren: "Oh, trust me Biggs we won't be reenacting the 80s this time I'll be the one to fuck up your arm." (Grendel takes a big swing at Bigby, but he catches it, he tighten his grip) "STOP IT MAN, I'M BLEEDING!"

Holly: "Stop! You're hurting him! (Bigby is almost covered by his fur, his eyes a bright yellow; he stops and punches Grendel ad then throws him across the room.)

Bigby: "Stay down, or I'll rip your damn arm off, a broken wrist will be the least of your problems. Now stays down grown-ups are talking." (Bigby turns back to normal and returns back to the talk with Holly) "Now if we can return back to the topic of this blue stuff. Do you have any of it with you?"

Holly: "I'm sorry Bigby I am, if I had it I would give it to you the only one who really knows about it is in a little nap."

Bigby: "Fuck, well sorry for bothering and for his wrist."

Sadly enough the Big and Bad only got a little bit of information that explains what's going on he hopes that his next suspects will reveal more.

_**(Setting: I am the Eggman diner, Time: 5:42PM)**_

His hunger will soon be gone, he been focusing more on his duty that his own self being. Bigby isn't just here to eat or to talk to Vulco Crow; he's here to talk to Clara. Clara is Rose Red's bodyguard at the farm; Clara used to be a dragon that once slumbering in the **Valley of big Sleepers. **A valley southeast of the main village of the farm, a home for giants, dragons, and other colossal fables. After the the revolution, some of those fables didn't want to go back to sleep. So since the previous three little pigs are dead the three giants that once slumbered are now the new pigs and one of the dragons is now a fire-breathing crow named **Clara**. Recently Vulco and Clara have been going out together in there crow from since she doesn't have a human form. Bigby is meeting her tonight in the diner, not as a crow; but human thanks to glamour of course. Bigby is going to talk to Clara about Vulco and his brother's problems and maybe get an actual lead in this investigation. While he waits he orders his meal, his first meal of the day if you believe it. 2 hours go by and she doesn't show, just before he exits the door a woman with long black hair wearing a short black dress with a dark brown jacket on, some dark sunglasses and wearing a white hat with a black feather on it. She said "I'm so sorry I'm late." Bigby was just surprised he thought it was Snow for a second cause of her appearance. Bigby then said "Clara?"

Clara: "Shhhh... I'm not Clara, I'm... Cassie there we go."

Bigby: "You really thought this out thought this out haven't you? By the way you lovey tonight."

Clara: "Shut up, anyways I'm so sorry for being late I'm so use to looking at a city from above instead of being on the ground."

Bigby: "I guess you're also so use to burning them from above too."

Clara: "Shut up Bigby."

Bigby: "Don't worry you're not the only one that had to break old habits. Okay I'll stop with dumb you used to be a dragons jokes let's get to the bottom line what's been going on with the Crows."

Clara: "Okay it started 3 to 4 weeks ago, while we flew over the city, he's just been tricky if you will. I would have to tip toe around him to get to on his good side, I would also have to watch my words when I'm talking to him."

Bigby: "Anything else?"

Clara: "Well, I've been kind of stalking him, to see what the fuck he's been doing and where the hell he has been. At this one of the place, an alley he's been trading money with some hooded man for some blue stuff. It looks like rock, he goes back home, calls his brothers Joel and Efham, they come right over. And they by the looks of it they been smoking it but first they I don't know."

Bigby: "Can you show were this alley is? We can probably catch whoever been giving Fables this shit."

Clara: "I can, but I think we're going to have to wait until the glamour the Rose put me wears off."

Bigby: "Long will that take?"

Clara: "I think pretty soon." (As she said that her feathers started to appear. Bigby grabbed her arm)

Bigby: "Hurry we don't have much time. We got to get you into an alley then fly up into the sky and signal."(Just as they got to an alley she turned into her crow form.) "Now go."

Clara: "Maybe I was beautiful for a human but I miss flying. I'll take it any day instead of beauty."

Just as she left Bigby pulled out and lit a cigarette, just before he lit it there was a bright flare in the air by the looks of it it's only a few blocks away.

As Bigby gets closer and closer he hears voices, one sounds like Vulco and the other is kind of muffled. Bigby turns the corner and sees Vulco with a hooded figure, Clara lands on Bigby's shoulder she asks "What do we do now?" Bigby answers with: "You lurk hoody here and I'll stopped him running away." Clara goes back into the night sky and dives between Vulco and the figure. The man starts spiriting to the streets but Bigby punches him flat on his face. And this figure was no other than Jack probably with one of his get rich quick schemes. He looks up at Bigby and said: Well, hey Bigby, how's it going?

Bigby: "You know, being sheriff and all that, now get up you have some explaining to do."  
(Bigby grabs Jack by the hood and punches him in the gut)

Jack: "OW! What was that for?"

Bigby: "It was so I don't hit you for the next thing you're about to say, now(Bigby grabs the bag of the blue substance) what the hell is this?"

Jack: "You seriously don't know, you have a TV right? Well since there's no way to lie out of this it's METH or methamphetamine if you want to be typical."

Bigby: "You're going to explain this later in front of me and Snow you got it. Now I know you, you have more don't you, where is it." (Bigby tightens his hold)

Jack: "It's at Jersey's."(Bigby lets go)

Bigby: "You're working for him again honestly I didn't he was still kicking after I'd messed him up at the Crooked man's office. Alright lets go. (Bigby looks at Vulco and Clara) Clara you two talk things out and go to snow and tell her I'll be working late tonight."

He gets closer to the end or so he thinks.

_**(Setting: The Lucky Pawn, Time: 8:32PM)**_

The Lucky Pawn, it belongs to the Jersey Devil, a Fable that would make sense to be a part of this. Not all of the Fables who came to this world landed in Fabletown. There are those who scattered across the farthest corners of the Earth. And there are those who simply prefer the Garden State to the Empire State. Such is the Jersey Devil. Reports of its appearance have varied... although most accounts make mention of leathery wings. But an encounter with a certain axe of legend some years ago has temporarily rendered that feature absent.

Jack is something else when it comes Fabletown's shady business. Jack is always up to something, but he's not nearly as smart as he thinks he is. His plans to get rich quick often backfire, but his confidence never wavers. He thinks he's the most important person in Fabletown, but everyone knows him as a mostly harmless smart ass. That's Jack Horner for ya , oh yeah probably forgot to mention his last name is Horner.

Bigby and Jack are at the the Lucky Pawn, Bigby lets Jack go in first. Jack sees Jersey cleaning the glass counter, he said: "Hey Jack, did get you money from Crow?"

Jack replies with: "No, I got a guest though."(Jersey stops cleaning then looks up at Jack)

Jersey: "What do you mean to dumb-ass? Why you don't have money you fucking dumb screw-up. I give you this one job and you fucked up goddamn it Jack. And who's is this random guest you dumb-ass?" (Before Bigby enters he said "That's my Que.")

Bigby: "That would be me; did your mother ever teach manners?" (Jersey's jaw drops the room in silence for a moments, the only sound being heard was Bigby's cigarette burning, Jack tries quietly tip toe to the door. **Tries**.)

Bigby yells: "Jack sit the fuck down and don't even try to run away, I got your scent."

Jersey: "Something we can both agree on (Jersey grabs a chair and sets down behind Jack) Be a good little fuck-up and sit down. Now why the fuck are you here Bigby?"

Bigby: "You know talking care of Jack and whatever the fuck is going on here."

Jersey: "What do you mean Wolf?"

Bigby: "I don't seeing you and some other fables in the same room with the Crooked man, I guess you took some harder hits than I expected."

Jersey: "No, I remember just fine like with poor oh Georgie with his guts spilling all over the rug . I remember it was your hand and let's see last that night him and his bitch died. I wonder who did all that, aw yes it was all you." (Jersey's disguised vanished and his true form was revealed,. He looks like a true representation of the devil himself. His wings are gone but his appearance is till spot on with hoofed feet, a red- brownish body and a skull of a deer for a head with antlers on it. )

Bigby: "Come on, I think still forgetting some details like I kicked your ass all over the place. Now I guess need to replace them with new ones. (Bigby eyes were turning yellow, his teeth grew sharper, his hands became claws.) The beast the hides in every one of us no matter if big or small is out. Bigby is in his wolf-man like form, Jersey and Bigby collide. They're at a stalemate, evenly match (at first). Bigby yells: **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" **and throws Jersey across the store into the glass. Before Jersey can get up Bigby rushes to him and knees him in the face multiple times. Bigby then grabs him by his antlers and slams him into a glass. By the looks of it Jersey landed on some antique weaponry, basically he looks like reverse pincushion. Bigby looks around and sees the Jack has left during the fight. Bigby yells: "Fuck! If you don't mind I'm going to look in your office for some evidence Jers okay. Oh yeah, don't worry stay down and relax, I heard the acupuncture helps release pain and stress so just stay in place." Jersey mutters: "Go fuck yourself and that bitch Snow White." Just before Bigby opens the door he goes back to Jersey on the shattered counter. Jersey said: "What the fuck do you want?" Bigby goes up to the door and closes the shades and turn the sign open to closed. Then Bigby just stands over him with an angered look on his face, just silence. Jersey then said: "Come on say something...Oh Fu" Just before he finished the work Bigby slams head over and over and over again again again. After 3 minutes straight the whole left side of the store is covered in blood. Bigby goes to the office and he sees what looks like a map with red X's on it with Fables on it too. Grendel, the Crows and even more. Then Bigby see a note and it said "**Meet B** in the back at 9:00 tonight make sure store is closed." Bigby looks at the clock and it's 8:40. He comes out of the office and see Jersey bruised and damaged with a old revolver in his hand(turns out he wasn't just laying on old swords and daggers). Then he said: "Bigby don't move or I'll shoot you right between the eyes with one silver bullet. Come on take a seat." Bigby sits down and waits when **B **comes. It was 9:00PM and a man comes in from the back he's wearing a black suit with a red tie. Jersey then said: "Hey B sorry you kind of missed the fun part of the party 20mins ago." The man turns to Bigby with a shocked look on his face and he said: What the hell is Bigby Goddamn Wolf doing here?" Turns his attention to the man and said: "Don't worry I hav"( Bigby smashes Jersey head into the wall and he knew there wasn't any silver bullets in the gun if there was, he would have already knew when he came in) The man starts to run into the alley behind the store. Bigby was able to catch up and tackles him into the wall. Bigby ask: "Who the hell are you? I know you're a Fable but I don't know who." The man was an Fable in disguised he was using glamour. The man revealed his true form it was Bagheera. Bagheera is the black panther of the famed Jungle Book, he is posted to be imprisoned after being apart of the revolution at the farm some time ago. Bagheera tried to make a run for it but Bigby was able to turn wolfman and catch him. Bagheera said: "You know a cat has 9 lives." Bigby responded back with: The real question is have do they work on a cat cause I know from past experience that its works on wolves." Bagheera was much more faster than Bigby, he was to climb on Bigby's back , clawing and bite into it. Just as Bagheera thought he defeated the wolf and had enough time to get away he was wrong. Bigby grew bigger, he was twice the size he was before his body was covered in a thick coat of fur and his face looked more wolf-like. Bigby grabbed Bagheera's leg and was throwing him wall to wall. Bagheera clawed his face and thought he could jump over the fence in time but he was too slow. Bigby bites down on Bagheera's shoulders, shakes him around like a ragdoll and throws him into a dumper and puts some heavy junk on top of the cover so he doesn't escape. Bigby turns back into his human form goes back into the Lucky Pawn he sees Jersey barely standing, using the wall for support and trying to aim the gun. Bigby just stands there and lights a cigarette. Jersey pulls the trigger, just hears clicks, Bigby just continues to walk in and lightly kicks Jersey in the shin and he collapses. Bigby calls Snow to send some people to help clean the mess. Few minutes later Bigby goes back to check up on Bagheera and tells him: "Look here if you tell us what the hell this is and everything you know about. You'll get some better treatment than If you don't tell (Bigby cracks his knuckles) and it'll be much worse than what I just did."

Bagheera said: "Fine, I'll them you everything just get out of here."

Bigby responds with: "Sorry I can't do that until you tell me."

Bagheera: "Why?"

Bigby: "I can't trust you, if I let you out you're probably going to leave."

Bagheera: "I am injuries in a digesting mundy waste box. Fine, I'm tell you.

_**(Setting: Fabletown's Directors of Operations office Time:10:31 PM)**_

At the Snow White's office Bigby tells her the news of whats been going through Fabletwon undetected.

Snow: So this what's been causing how Fables problems.

Bigby: "Yep, Methamphetamine an addictive drug in the mundy world and now this one."

Snow: "So did Bagheera escaped?"

Bigby"Turns out Goldilocks freed some Fables under our noses and put some other fables in their place. Not just that but she also put a spell where they couldn't talk while in the cage."

Snow: "Okay I'll get some people to help reverse the spell and how did it get here in Fabletown?"

Bigby: "When this drug became popular it was able to get to coast to coast. You can thank Jersey for letting it in. Jersey has always been a part of the mundy black market so after learning this system he came apart of it. He wanted to make money, so he needed help from one of his former employees Jack. Jack is gullible so he just needed to tell him that he was going to get rich quick. Like I said he wanted to make money, so he took Bagheera and other freed revolutionist in he took them into his "master plan."

Snow: "How do we stop it?"

Bigby: "Here's the thing, it's not originating in New York, it's in New Mexico somewhere in the Albuquerque area. It's being made by a man named **HEISENBERG.** That's all the info I got."

Snow: "What do you plan to do?"

Bigby: "The the only thing I can do."

Snow: "Wait, you're not thinking of going across this country to chase down a man that you don't even know what he looks like."

Bigby: "I have ways of obtaining information, I'm called **big and bad for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mierda

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to long awaited chapter 2 of Breaking Fables before we begin this story I would like to apologizes for making every single one of you that are reading this. I've just been… (Bigby wolf comes in)**

**Richardrow: "What are you doing here?"**

**Bigby Wolf: "I'm here to start this chapter, now just shut up and get this thing rolling!"**

**Richardrow: "You don't tell me what to do, I'm my own boss and I can (Bigby gets his claws out) Easy now Bigby, I'll deduct your pay."**

**Bigby Wolf: "You don't pay me at all."**

**Richardrow: "Oh yeah, crap okay then I'll just get rid of you I am this stories creator."**

**Bigby Wolf: "That is true but you're not my creator, mine is Bill Willingham. (Bigby jumps at Richardrow)**

**Richardrow: "AH! START THE STORY! START THE STORY!"**

**(Setting: Fabletown's Business office. Time:10:36 PM)**

A sound of a lighter starting a flames is heard "Come on you damn thing" so is the sound of an angry wolf and a cigarette burning "That's good." "Put it out! You're not supposed to be smoking here!" Also the sound of an angry Ms. Snow White. "Bigby how are you going to get there if you don't even have money for groceries?" "I've wondering about those did you get them?" snow points to the bag "Yes one of everything from the meat department, 12 dozen eggs and 4 bottles of ketchup and barbecue sauce...each." "Great time for a premidnight snack." Bigby walked over to the bag grabs for the first he sees and rips the plastic from the meat. "Put it down wolf you're not eating in this especially raw (Bigby interrupts)" "I'll put out the cigarette." Snow thought for a moment "Fine just watch where you eat here (she hands Bigby a small trash bin) eat over the garbage I don't want meat juices on the flood...are you eating a 30 oz. steak?" Bigby grabs the package and looks "Yep." "That hungry huh?" "Yep."

Snow shook her head to get back into her business mindset. "Okay, back to the topic how are you going to get there?" Bigby was quiet for a moment the sighed. "I've been saving up for a vacation." "I don't expect you to be saving up for vacation I expect you to just run wild as a wolf in the woods." Bigby was quiet again "I wanted to do something different, there are some forests that I can't reach by turning into a wolf." "Okay then what about who you're going to have as a temporary replacement for your time out of town." "That's simple get Beast to do it." "Why him?" "Beast is strong and he's easy to get to all you need to do is use money to get him to do stuff for you. He's naive and absent minded. Also lets see we don't have a lot of options for a temporary replacement I don't think that Ambrose or Boy Blue could do it."

Bigby stared at the ground for a moment, he was thinking about all that happen earlier. Like The Crow Brothers, a fable that escaped from the farm and was able to get an illegal glamor and Fabletown is about to have some sort hybrid baby of Holly the troll and whatever the fuck Grendel is. Then he hears "Bigby!" he snaps out of his thinking, it was Snow "Are you alright?" before answer h thinks of what he should say and what to leave out for now. "Just thinking...Snow I thank you for making Sheriff, its just crazy what happens in this small part of New York it really is. And no one even knows about it, for example this is going to shock you and disturb you but we are about to have a new fable in Fabletown and it's going to be a baby." Snow is in shock and awe "Who are the parents?!" "Now that's the part that is going to disturb Grendel and Holly(Bigby hands her the garbage bin) "You might need that." Snow puts hers hands in the bridge of her nose. She takes a deep breath and replies with. "I don't want to know but will take care of it once you get back. Good night Bigby." "Night Snow."

**(Setting: Fabletown's Business office secret underground room. Time: 11:00 PM)**

The wolf lied about going to bed, he need to get something down before he goes out into the world. This secret room in the business office is the room where Bigby is able to finance his operations. "Evening Gudrun." "Oh evening Bigby, what are you doing here? When I know why but why right now?" This is how Bigby finances his operations by using mother goose's golden eggs. Bigby answers her "Well this odd substance has been causing multiple Fables to go a little crazy and I need to use some of that gold to get airplane ticket, some cloth that make me look like a New York cop , Fake ID and a book about what the hell is going these days." Gudrun with excitement "Where are you going?" "I'm going to New Mexico going to find who's ever fucking with my town." "Hey could we talk about something?" "What is...NO! Gudrun I can't do that." "Bigby you know how's it feels to know that everyone you know thinks you're dead." Bigby with a glaze "Actually yes but the only thing they cared about was me being dead. Remember we faked your death for a reason, do you want every greedy Fable to come after you it of what Jack would do with you, hell even mundy hunters." "Okay what about a TV?" "No." "Why?" "I can bring down a slim TV but I can't do it without setting up a wiring system through here, that's the problem." Then you're not getting an egg." "Shit! Fine I'll get you something but I can't promise anything big okay."

**(A few days later, setting: NYC airport time: 10:30AM Bigby's mood: Pissed off)**

"What do you mean my flight been canceled?" this is an unfortunate morning for this ticket agent, she doesn't even know who's she is talking too (at least it's not Charlie Sheen or Mel Gibson). "I'm sorry sir but a seven thirty-seven went down in the area so all flights to there are closed." "Seven thirty-seven?" "A Boeing seven thirty-seven is a short to medium range twinjet..." Bigby interrupts "Lady when is next flight to the place that is closest to Albuquerque?" the ticket agent types while answering "Well that next flight is in a half hour and it's too. (With excitement) AH! Santa Fe Municipal Airport." Bigby grabs his stuff and says "Thank you...how did the accident happen?" the agent takes a breath "It happened yesterday, seven thirty-seven crashed with an eight person plane. It all happened due to an air traffic controller giving the wrong instructions 167." Bigby with curiosity on his voice "What?" "167 dead, all 167 passengers dead sad ain't it? Debris fell everywhere." Bigby takes a breath "It is."

**(Time: 10:40 AM)**

Bigby walks over to a nearby pay phone, he pulls out an old notebook it's a book with phone numbers with he's looking for an old friend of his. They fought together during the second world war and he doesn't live far from Albuquerque Bigby puts some quarters in the phone and it rings. After the third ring someone picks it up "Hola." Bigby replies with "It has been a long time Chewie." Chewie is one of the Fables that just decided to see what in the Mundy world, he is known as El Chupacabra to Mundies. He yells in Shock "Bigby, Mierdia (Spanish for shit)! How long has it been Hombre?" Bigby answers with a chuckle "70 years my amigo, 70 years." "Hey man why are you calling?" "I need someone to pick me up at Santa Fe Municipal Airport in a couple hours." "Hold up why are you coming here man there's nothing here?" "Trust me I wish there wasn't but my sheriff duties are leading me there I'll explain when I get there well actually to Albuquerque. I would be heading there but the surrounding is a no fly zone so I have to change course last second. I need you to pick me up and drive me there I need you to do this." "For sure man, for sure let me guess that crash." Bigby said slowly "Yeah, 167 dead." "Mierdia, I heard debris is everywhere I guess we're going to be taking a detour then. See you in a couple hours yeah."

**(Time: 10:50AM)**

After his talk with war buddy, the wolf was going to hang up the phone but then he notices something in the air. He smelled this strange scent then he realizes it, its Snow she's is stress. He knew he would feel right if he didn't left without checking on Snow. He's calls the Business Office, on the second ring someone picks it up its Bufkin (he's one of the green flying monkeys from the Oz tales, Bufkin is Fabletown's Librarian and one more thing you need to know he's a drunk) "Hello, Fabletown Business Office Bufkin speaking." "Hey Bufkin just checking in..." (Bufkin interrupts and yell.) "Bigby! What happened did you miss your flight?"

"No Bufkin, turns out my destination is a no fly zone so I have to go on a different flight soon." "Why is it a no fly zone?" "A crash between 2 planes happened, 167 dead." Bufkin yells "Jesus Christ, this why I'm glad to be a Fable! A Fable that's stuck in a giant library, any ways what can I do for you Bigby?" "I'm just calling to check on Snow how is she doing?" Bufkin was silence "I...I don't know she hasn't come of her room yet." Bigby looks at the clock and sees its 10:55. "Shit! Bufkin I have to go, but do me a favor make sure Snow is alright okay see you in a couple days." The wolf rushes towards his flight making sure that he won't be late. He rushes though groups of people, every time he sees a clock a minute passes. They're reading 10:56, 10:57, 10:58 it seems like a miracle but he's get there with one minute to share. He takes a deep breath then something touches his shoulder he hears "Sir?" Bigby unpurposely snaps turns around grabs the man's arms, he has his mouth opens exposing his fangs and he see terror in the man's eyes. Then he see his own reflection. His eyes are yellow, his wolf like teeth and his true a part of his true from. He releases the terrorized man and said "Sorry, tough morning." As Bigby goes on his flight he thinks about why he snapped so fast to an innocent and that wasn't the only thing he thought about he thinks about what he did to Jersey a few nights ago. He feels like he's going back to his old habits but hr has now time to think about that he has to think about the safety of Fabletown first before his own self being. Albuquerque will never be the same when Sheriff Bigby Wolf comes to town.

**(Time: 1:00PM)**

"Damn is it hot out should have looked at the weather before I came out here." From the big apple to the scorching hot desert the Big Bad Wolf is here in New Mexico. Waiting for his friend Chewie "He's here, that a scent you'll never forget." Thanks to his great sense of smell Bigby was able to sniff him out before he was able to see him. He sees him came around the corner in a black 1968 camaro, he's also wearing a white suit and sun glasses. Bigby just stares at he while he comes down the street thinking does he have this man mistaken. Then again Bigby's nose never lies. Chewie stops in front of the Bigby and said "It has been a long time has it Bigby?" "No shit and a lot of thing have changed just by looking at. Last time I meet you was before I had you fight Frankenstein." "Yes my hombre I'm now a doctor as you can see we get quite a paycheck (pats the hood of the car)" Bigby with a smile on his face? (this is not a type-o he is actually smiling) "I'm glad, I thought I had to ride to Albuquerque in one of those damn low-riders." "No my friend, nothing but style here." Bigby puts his bags in the back of the car and they ride off into the West to Albuquerque.

(**Setting: Somewhere on the open road in the desert, Time: 2:00PM)**

"So what brings you here to New Mexico, I know you said Sheriff duty but till? (Bigby starts to light cigarette as he's talking) Hey man what are you doing not in here bad dog, bad dog!" Bigby said sarcastically. "I'm sorry but do you have heighten sense of smell, A few miles bad there was an coyote pissing, miles before that a vulture is eating a rotten carcass and we just passed, you know I don't know but it's awful." "I heard there have been some drug dealers creating their drug here." "Actually that's why I'm here, this Heisenberg fellow has making meth and it has somehow got to Fabletown. I've stop the distributor but not the producer." "Good luck with that man they're plenty of them here 'producers'." Bigby takes a breath puts his hand on his face and said "Fucking Fantastic." "So where are you going to be staying man? I wish I could offer you a place but my house is packed I have friends staying over I'm sorry." "Don't worry, unfortunately I'm working with on a tight budget so I have to go with the the cheapest place which is Crossroads Motel." Chewie is surprised "No! Man to know how bad it is, I would recommend you turning into your wolf from and sleeping outside." "Trust I wish but I'm pretty sure a wolf big has a greyhound bus would get a lot of people's attention." Chewie chuckles "Let hope their drug heads so no one would listen to their tooth mouths. But there is some good news." Bigby with curiosity "What would that be?" Chewie with a smile on his face. "There are a lot of producers producing/living there." Bigby with a smile "Makes my job easier, so can I smoke now?" Chewie thought for a little bit "Sure but before you don't what will be appear on the left on me?" Bigby sniffs the air "A rattlesnake fighting a roadrunner." "Sweet!"

(S**etting: Albuquerque, Time: 3:00, The Motel Room: Crappy)**

"This room is a piece of Meirda." as you can see Bigby has already picked up somethings in New Mexico like swearing in another language. Bigby inspects the room, he see a couple of roach crawling around, he smells a rat in the walls, the remote is missing and Bigby is already thinking about turning into this wolf form to sleep outside. But Bigby knows that its only gonna to be a couple of days, a couple of days to nail the drug dealer. Bigby then checks the bathroom and he finds something that just ticks him off. He thinks to himself "The damn water in this shit hole is clearer than the water in my goddamn room!"

He walks out of the bathroom and inspects the rest on the room. It has a blind missing from the shades, under the covers there are a couples of stains on the bedding and bullet holes in the mattress. He opens one of the drawers and surprisingly finds a bible, then he said "I don't know whether if this some sort of sign or I'm over thinking but I wish one of those thugs took this they would have a better life or something like that. If they did I won't be out here in the first place" The last thing he hasn't check is the mini-fridge he is afraid of what he is going to find, he opens and he relieved, very relieved. He finds some beers in the fridge he grabs one, sits in the rickety chair and turns one the TV to watch the local news to see what he's getting himself into. All he sees are stories about the plane crash, the DEA with their drugs bust and which kingpins they have taken down and one very cheesy lawyer commercial.

**(Time:7:00 PM)**

After four hours of watching local news, Bigby gets ready to explore to the nightlife of the city's streets. Bigby puts on his traditional trench coat, lights up his cigarette and walks out in the night. Bigby's first stop is actually his own motel, he notices a scent in the air and it's the same god damn scent as that bag Jack Horner was selling off the streets. Was about to open the door before he could even touch the door knob his smells a scent that he hadn't smelled for a while death. Who's ever in that room died, Bigby also notices his hands are hairy and instead of nails they're claws. He takes some deep breaths to calm himself down, he puts on the gloves and opens the the unlocked door he fines the dead body of a girl. Bigby then sees she's on the table a bag of the same blue meth he saw a couple nights back. Bigby takes the bag before he leaves he picks up the phone and dials 911 and leaves with the phone hanging off the side of the bed. As Bigby walks away from the Motel he can already hear sirens coming to the motel.

**(Time: 8:23PM)**

Bigby now finds himself at one of the many spots were a crime was committed, it was the spot where a drug dealer by the name of Christian Ortega or known as on the streets Combo. He was murder by a kid who was trying to get into a rival gang, Bigby thought to himself "This city is fucked up." The victim of the crime was a dealer to his target Heisenberg. As Bigby looked around for clues he got something else. He sees a light shine from behind him, it was one of those damn low-riders. Two men come out of the car, one wearing a white tank top, one wearing a black jersey and one in the white top said to Bigby "What are you doing ese?" Bigby is quiet and sees what's going to unfold. The other one said "What punta (bitch in Spanish) got you're tongue.) Bigby answers "Nope just minding my own business and enjoying a evening walk." The one in the top said "Here's the thing you can enjoy your walk but not here." Bigby with a very serious tone "Well here's the thing I'm suppose to be here I'm doing my duty here." The one in the Jersey jokingly "And what would that be?" "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" The one in the white top "Hey mister there are two things I don't like one is trench coat wearing creeps in my neighbor you see we're the watch here." The one in the black jersey "And two is the smoking in our streets." He punches Bigby in the face (OH SHIT), Bigby is till standing but his cigarette is on the ground and smashed. Bigby eyes turn yellow and said to the men "You're missing the third thing you hate rivals selling on your streets." The man in the white is quiet for a couple seconds he pulls out a knife and tries to stab Bigby. But Bigby grabs him and scratches him across his chest. The other one grabs a pipe from the back of the car and swings it at Bigby. He fails, Bigby duck and slams him to the hood of the car and starts punching him repeatedly. The one in the white tops pulls out a pistol, Bigby hears him cock the gun, he lets go of his friend and he turns around. The man holding the gun gets a good look a Bigby, he sees the sharp claws, white fangs, wolf like face and most notability the bright yellow eyes. He asks "What are you?" Bigby answers in a monstrous voice "LOBO." Bigby grabs him and swings him into the light of his car. Bigby looks for the other one and sees him on the opposite side of the car looking through the trunk. Bigby leaps from one side to the other, he's right behind the man. The man turns around to see the beast like Bigby Wolf breathing in his face. Bigby opens with mouth showing his furious teeth then hears 'BOOM' there's a sharp pain his stomach the man shot Bigby in the gut. Bigby just looks at him and roars in pain in the man's face, then Bigby grabbed him and slam the trunk of the car repeatedly on the back of his head. He hits him over and over again, he feels alive ignoring the fact there's a bullet in his gut. He then realizes he need to stop, the monster has reawaken, Bigby calms himself down, he lights a cigarette, he looks at the unconscious and bruised body of the man who shot and said "That what you get for punching me." Bigby tries to get up but he can't with the pain, then he sees red and blue lights and he hears a voice "This is Hank Schrader of the DEA." Bigby thought to himself "Mierda!"


End file.
